


Пример для подражания

by Melis_Ash



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: Не давайте детям книжки!
Relationships: Eleanor Guthrie/Woodes Rogers
Kudos: 2





	Пример для подражания

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается la-renarde а.к.а Девятихвостая с благодарностью за бетинг и вдохновение.
> 
> Написано на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву 2020 для команды Black Sails Gen Het Fem 2020.
> 
> "Всеобщая история грабежей и смертоубийств, учинённых самыми знаменитыми пиратами" капитана Чарльза Джонсона - книга, как считается, создавшая моду на пиратов.

— Ты всю прибыль колонии решил спустить на книги? — Элинор окинула придирчивым взглядом тяжелый ящик со свежей литературой, которую её муж заказал в Англии.  
Губернатор Нью-Провиденса изволил покраснеть.  
— Бога ради, Элинор. У меня большая скидка в одном из лучших издательств Лондона.  
— Ах да, конечно, я и забыла. Как жаль, что только в издательстве.  
— Кроме того, мистер Уорнер надеется, что местные жители тоже начнут пользоваться его услугами. Ближайший печатный станок находится на Ямайке и там издают только газету и альманахи о провинциальной жизни. Немного изящной словесности этому месту не повредило бы. Жители Нью-Провиденса истосковались по настоящей литературе. Так я ему написал.  
Элинор едва сдержала неприличный смешок.  
— А ты сказал своему другу-издателю, что местные жители покупают все, что можно, у контрабандистов, и по этой причине мы никак не можем наладить бизнес на острове?  
— Конечно, нет. Мистер Уорнер мне не друг, — с напускной серьезностью заверил её Вудс. — Другу я не стал бы так бесстыдно врать.  
— Так, посмотрим, что тут. Книги про путешествия, книги про путешествия, еще раз книги про путешествия. Ты это называешь изящной словесностью?  
— Вряд ли бывшие пираты оценят поэзию, — парировал Вудс.  
— Ты просто обожаешь читать всякую нудятину. Сам-то свою книгу пробовал прочесть? Я заснула на третьей странице.  
— Элинор! Хочу напомнить, что это был корабельный журнал! Я просто написал к нему вступление.  
— Да тут полный ящик корабельных журналов! — Элинор хлопнула очередную книгу на стол.  
— О, гляди-ка, — слегка удивилась она, — книга про пиратов.  
Пиратов её муж ненавидел, так что скорее всего томик оказался в ящике случайно.  
— «Всеобщая история грабежей и смертоубийств, учинённых самыми знаменитыми пиратами», — зачитала она название. — Это местная публика точно оценит.  
Она пролистнула наугад несколько страниц.  
— Гляди-ка, тут и про Нью-Провиденс есть. — Тут её взгляд уткнулся в пару знакомых имен и пришел её черед краснеть — не столько от смущения, сколько от переизбытка эмоций.  
— Где? — Вудс заглянул в книгу через плечо жены.  
— И про Рэкхема, и про Бонни и про... — Элинор с трудом произнесла имя, — Чарльза, и даже про этого мудилу Неда Лоу есть. — Она дочитала оглавление, пролистала книжку туда и сюда. — А про меня что ли нет?!  
«Слава небесам», — чуть не вырвалось у Вудса.  
— А почему? — обиженно вопросила Элинор. — Я, между прочим, поважнее какой-то Бонни. Я тут столько лет всем заправляла — и ничего?! Вот гады! — она отшвырнула книгу.  
— Стоит порадоваться, — осторожно заметил Вудс. — Если б про тебя еще и в книжках писать начали — твоя родня в Бостоне точно урезала бы нам финансирование.  
— Подожди-ка, — подозрительно сверкнула глазами Элинор. — Этот мистер Уорнер — твой приятель?  
— Нет, я уже сказал.  
— Или знакомый, без разницы. Это ты ему запретил про меня печатать?  
— Что? С чего ты это взяла?  
— Ты сам сказал — нам урежут финансирование.  
— Да я про эту книгу слышу впервые в жизни!  
— Это все ты, я знаю!  
— Нет!  
— Да! Признайся уже!  
— Нет, я же сказал!  
— Мам, пап, а из-за чего вы ссоритесь? — Марион-младшая, названная так в честь бабки, просунула голову в дверь, вся — воплощенное любопытство.  
— А...  
— Эмн...  
— Ни из-за чего, так, из-за ерунды, — врунья из Элинор была посредственная.— И не ссоримся вовсе. Просто разговариваем.  
— Ну да-а, конечно, — скептически хмыкнула Марион, которая была уже большой девочкой и в россказни каких-то там взрослых не верила. — О, книжки! Мне как раз больше нечего читать, — глаза юной барышни жадно сверкнули.  
— Отлично, — пробормотала Элинор.  
Кажется, мистер Уорнер заполучил себе еще одного клиента.  
— А это что? Про пиратов? Ух ты, как здорово! — и прежде, чем кто-либо из родителей успел спрятать компрометирующую литературу от любопытного дитяти, схватила книгу и убежала, крикнув напоследок "Я гулять!"  
Элинор огорошено смотрела ей вслед, на захлопнувшуюся дверь.  
— А там точно ничего про меня нет? — со сложным лицом уточнила она.  
— Ну откуда ж я знаю, — пробормотал Вудс. — Ты мне даже пролистать не дала. Но будем надеяться. Она уже всех нянек замучила.

***

— Я буду Энн Бонни, а ты — Джеком Рэкхемом, — ткнула Марион в свою подружку Фло, дочку нового пастора.  
— А почему она — капитан Рэкхем? Она же девчонка! — возмутился Джерри Парсонс, сын торговца тканями.  
— Потому что ты будешь капитаном Вейном, — кажется, Марион уже успела всесторонне обдумать распределение ролей.  
— Подожди? Это значит, я буду его квартирмейстером, так что ли?  
Марион важно кивнула.  
— Я не хочу быть квартирмейстером Джерри, он противный!  
— Совсем как Вейн! — радостно провозгласила Марион. — Видишь, как все совпадает.  
— Чего? — вырвалось у Джерри.  
— Но тогда мы с тобой должны жить вместе, — не унималась Фло.  
— Но мы и живем! Я же оставалась у тебя на ночь! А ты у меня! Мы настоящая пиратская семья.  
— А чего это я противный?!  
Элинор, подперев висок рукой, наблюдала за происходящим в окно. «Они издеваются!» — было прямо-таки написано на лице у супруги губернатора. Вудс, уже успевший десять раз пожалеть, что заказал в числе других чертову книжку, с обреченным видом взирал на игры детишек из-за её спины.  
— Вот так вот, — изрек он. — Плаваешь вокруг света, захватываешь галеоны с сокровищами, наводишь в этой дыре порядок, трудишься день и ночь, не щадя собственных финансов... И вот она, слава...  
— Никакого уважения к родителям, — согласно кивнула Элинор. 


End file.
